


Complicated

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't want to be a complication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere post-Hush and pre-Bad Moon Rising.

You tell her you don't want to complicate her life, and you mean it. She has so many things to deal with: her studies, her friends, fighting demons and hacking into the Initiative. She was accepted by every university with a stamp, including some overseas: there must have been reasons to stay here. You don’t figure in any of them. She's smarter than you, prettier than you, and you know you should just step away. 

You say you don't want to complicate her life, and yet you ache for her. You know you will make her life easier by leaving it, but without her, you feel as though life is nothing. When she says she hasn't seen snow, or the Sierra Nevadas, you want to be the one to show them to her. When she says she's never had a kitten, you want to buy one, right then. You want to give her diamond sunbursts and marble halls, and build a life together. All three are equally impossible. To let her go would be your ultimate sacrifice. You’re not sure you are able to do it.

You don’t want to complicate her life. By telling her so, you just did.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and yes, I did steal a phrase from LM Montgomery. I'm sure Tara read the Anne books as voraciously as I do...


End file.
